Naughty or Nice (Traducción)
by leby
Summary: Cuando Kurt obtiene el trabajo de duende, cree que las cosas no pueden ir peor. Esta equivocado. One Shot.


_**Nota de la traductora**: Mil gracias a la autora **artist-artists** que me ha dado el permiso de traducir todos sus trabajos. Link original (http)(:)(/)(/)artist-artists.(tumblr).(c)om/post/70795073535/naughty-or-nice-kurtbastian-holiday-ficlet *eliminarparentesisparaverlink*_

* * *

**Naughty or Nice**

**One Shot**

* * *

Cuando Kurt tomó el trabajo de temporada como uno de los duendes de Santa en Macy por un poco de dinero extra, creyó que las cosas no se podían poner peor.

"Este es un trabajo para colegiales," se quejaba mientras se colocaba su gorro de duende el primer día de trabajo con un compañero que tenía la suerte de estar trabajando en el departamento de joyería. "¡Tengo 23!" Había terminado la universidad hacia solo seis meses, pero aun así era humillante. Así no era como había esperado pasar su primera navidad como graduado.

"Aunque te ves bien de duende," Julie le respondió. "¡Y tienes ese brillo juvenil!"

"¡Te ves muy joven!" añadió una voz vagamente familiar a sus espaldas. "Deberías aprovecharlo, Kurt"

Kurt giró la cabeza, sorprendido que alguien ya supiera su nombre. Fue mucha más la sorpresa cuando vio a Sebastian Smythe de pie detrás de él, colocándose su proprio horrendo gorro de duende. Habían pasado cerca de cuatro años desde que Kurt lo había visto por última vez, en Dalton para la nefasta propuesta de matrimonio de Kurt y Blaine, pero no había manera de confundir esa cara presumida.

"Y no seas tan duro contigo," Sebastian continuó, claramente divertido al ver la cara de Kurt, con la mandíbula caída. "Claramente este trabajo es para colegiales tratando de juntar un poco de dinero para las festividades para comprar mala hierba y tomar el Greyhound a casa para el fin de semestre, pero es totalmente aceptable también para gente mayor que ha fracasado en la búsqueda de un verdadero trabajo para sobrevivir. No hay vergüenza en ello."

Julie giró los ojos y salió de la habitación, y Kurt tuvo que esforzarse para solo soltar una condescendiente carcajada. "Eso hubiera sido mucho más insultante si no hubiera venido de parte de un duende, Sebastian."

La sonrisa de Sebastian no se atenuó. "Universitario," dijo, señalándose a él mismo. "Un semestre más y empezare en la escuela de derecho. En realidad acabo de terminar una pasantía la semana pasada."

"Y ¿Estás aquí por diversión?" Kurt preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Bueno, ciertamente ahora me estoy divirtiendo." Sebastian se acercó a Kurt y colocó su brazo casualmente sobre el hombro de Kurt. "¿Cómo te trata el mundo real, Tinkerbell?"

Kurt se soltó de Sebastian y caminó a la salida, poco dispuesto a llegar tarde su primer día, sin importar lo mierda que el trabajo fuera.

"Estoy vestido de duende, realmente no creo que necesites hacerme esa pregunta," dijo cuándo Sebastian lo siguió.

"Se ve bien en ti," bromeó Sebastian. "Ese gorro realmente acentúa tus extrañas y rosadas mejillas de muñeca."

Kurt giró los ojos. "Gracias. ¿Has conocido algún Santa ya?"

"He conocido a dos," Sebastian dijo mientras se acercaba al área del Polo Norte de la tienda. "Y sí, ambos son espeluznantes. Estoy bastante seguro que es una regla solo contratar Santas que estén registrados como delincuentes sexuales."

Kurt gruñó. "Ugh, genial. Horribles Santas y tú. Este trabajo va a ser peor de lo que pensaba."

"Beber ayuda," Sebastian remarcó y Kurt se detuvo para poder girarse y darle una fuerte mirada a Sebastian.

"Dios, era una broma," Sebastian se rió. "¿Todo te lo tomas tan serio?"

"No me parece tan descabellado que hagas algo como beber en el trabajo, en serio, dada tu afición por la mutilación y el chantaje."

"Nop, definitivamente estoy en la lista buena," Sebastian insistió.

"¿La lista buena?" Kurt preguntó confundido.

"La lista buena de Santa," aclaró Sebastian. "¿Contraria a la lista de los niños que se han portado mal? WoW, Kurt, realmente necesitas ponerte al día con tus conocimientos sobre el Polo Norte si quieres convencer a los niños que eres un duende de verdad."

Kurt ignoró la sugerencia. "Encuentro bastante difícil que no estés en la lista de los malos."

"Quizás no esté en la lista de los malos," Sebastian dijo sonriendo. "pero déjame asegurarte que aun puedo ser muy, muy malo si la situación lo amerita." Guiñó, y Kurt trató colocar una cara de disgusto, pero no pudo evitar la carcajada que se le escapó.

Sebastian hizo una reverencia en respuesta, obviamente orgulloso de haber hecho a Kurt reír. "Tienes sentido del humor," dijo, empezando a caminar de nuevo hacia el Polo Norte. "Es bueno saberlo. La gente empieza a encontrarme bastante gracioso una vez se sueltan, así que quizás este trabajo no va ser tan malo como habías creído."

Y Kurt nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero cree que hay una buena posibilidad de que Sebastian tenga razón.


End file.
